A Normal Day for Alex
by wsch
Summary: Alex has been the united states only a week and is still recovering form the death of jack. Alex and Sabina go on another adventure with alex new friend Grant. An old enemy comes back and try to finish what he started. Will he succeed? Please review
1. Chapter

It is a normal day in San Francisco. In a one of the older houses there is an alarm clock going off. A sleepy boy rolls out of his bed to a sitting position. There is a museum of scars all over his back that remind the boy of his past hoping it will never come again. Alex shuts off the alarm and gets up to take a shower. The warm water helps him wake up. After the steamy shower he gets ready for school. Alex has been in the United State almost a week, and is still recovering from the heartache in his life. As he is getting ready there is a knock at his bedroom door. It is Sabina seeing if he had lasted the night. She always does it in case something happens to Alex from his horrible pass, which she hopes he will never see again.

Alex is out of his room in a matter of minutes and goes downstairs. The house is a two-story house (like the one in Full House) and has burgundy, red paint on the outside. It is a very old modest house but Alex still misses his house at Chelsea, which will always be in his heart. He grabs a croissant and runs out the door. Sabina is already out side. Alex grabs his bike and follows the now memorized route to school. As they get closer, the traffic get worse! Alex and Sabina weave their way thought the traffic.

When they get to school Alex and Sabina split ways. Alex goes to language and Sabina goes to geometry. Alex walks to his locker and gets his books. He starts to walk to class. His friend Grant meets him at the classroom door, and they walk in together. They both grab seats in the back. Grant slumps into his chair as Alex slides into seat.

The principal walks in and says that they have a new teach as the other had quit as the principle tells the name the new teacher walks in. Alex stairs at the man that just walked in. In his mind he is saying oh no, no Daniels aka fox sas man the principal lives. Grant nudges Alex. Alex looks at him. Grant says hay he says he is from England maybe he knows you. Alex doesn't respond still in shock at seeing Daniel aka fox there. Now as Alex and grant have that exchange Daniel is telling the class about him self. After he asks the class to say there first and last name which he will try to remember. When it comes to Alex, Alex immediately put his head on the desk and says his first and last name but the desk muffles his voice so that Daniel doesn't hear and is asked to say it again. This time Alex says it with his head up both Alex and Daniel lock eyes remembering the past they shared. Daniel goes on and at the end of class when the class is exiting Daniel pulls Alex a side. Alex tells grant to what out side for him. Daniel say Alex it great to see you mate how have you been I know you left the county but and was living in san Francisco but I didn't know you went here to school how are you and the pleasers that was Sabina's last name. I heard you retired from you know what. Alex replied I fine and the pleasers are fin as well and if your hear to real me back in and on to another mission to save you some time and for the last time, no I am done with that Mrs. Jones said she would never us me again. Daniel was shocked at what Alex had said, but quickly responded no, no I am not here for that and I would never let you got through all that waving to the past again I got a job teaching I was let off by mi6 and they let me leave the country with a permanent visa anywhere I wanted so I came here I knew you had move here and I was going to stop by and say hi but never got a round to in. Alex leaves but turns around and asks one question " how did someone like you get a job teaching at a place like this. I mean no affiance but could you get a better job scents being in the military. Daniel no actually I could not with the official secrets act I could not. At that Alex walked a way grant was waiting outside the door and together they both walked to their next class

At the end of the day Alex and Sabina grabbed there bikes and went home. Alex didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them. When they reached their home Alex went to his room to do home work after about an hour of doing that he went on to the computer and talked to his friend tom Harris for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter **

Alex is has thought all his passed was behind him but the next day while Alex was at practice (Alex was a really good soccer player because of being in English). It was after practice and Alex was walking home (the soccer fields were not that far from the pleasers house) with his friend grant how always went home with Alex after practice when someone started to follow them Alex being in this situation know to well it ether was the government or an old or new enemy he told grant that they were being followed and they speed up and when the looked back their were two men following them then three they all had a scorpion tattoo. Alex cursed in his mind it was Scorpia after him again and this time they had one of his friends to. Alex had an idea not to put grant in any danger he pushed his friend into an alleyway and ran the men didn't see grant being pushed and didn't see were he went Alex ran for his life. Smithers had before he got on the plane gave him a distress signal that would alert any known agent or government official he needed help pressed it and then swallowed it.

Daniel secretly had a device that showed Alex's distress signal smithers new were he was going and gave him one with out the government's knowledge. So Daniel heard when the alarm went of he immediately canceled the parent teach conference he was having with one of his students and went to Alex's rescue.

Alex after an hour of running he turned to see a black lexis pull up beside him with the window down. When he saw who was inside he quickly got in the car and they drove off. Alex side once they were far away from the scorpa agents Alex says " Daniel I am I glad to see you! I though I dismantled them?" Daniel answers you did I thought, but I guess not after that are you ok they didn't shot you did they no good well we better get you home. That's when Sabina called Alex answers his cell he heard Alex, Alex were are you ok grant came and told what happened please come home. Alex response Sabina yes I am alive and yes I am ok I with fox (she knows who fox is) oh grant he mast be scared to death how is he taking it well will have to tell him just what tell I get home bye Sabina, and Alex hung up they were already in the neighborhood as the pulled up to the house Sabina runs out and tackles Alex in a hug Sabina's parents run as well they are relived to see Alex a live they all walk in and Alex seats hi self on the couch. Grant in front of him Alex asks grant to sit that this story he was about to tell was a very long story. After Alex tells his story he asked grant not to tell anyone about this. That he was the sixth person to know Alex story. Grant asks one question " how old are you "? Alex answers "15 why" grant ho ok and gets up an walks to the door then turns it cool that you're a spy but what were we talking about with a smile on his face. Alex knows that his secret will be kept and escorts grant out the door.

**please review and tell us what you liked or didn't **


	3. Chapter 3

It was another day at school everything was going well it was gym and the class was doing some training courses when some men came running in with guns in there hand this class was the only class that Alex shared with Sabina and Alex quickly looks at his friend mouthing help and pointing to the men Sabina at once saw the tattoo that Alex was scared of it was scorpia.

Alex is scared out of his mind but hi was also Mad that these people had the nerve to show them selves to him after killing his best friend who died in front of him. Sabina looks at grant they know what the men want.

They want one of the men asks for Alex but another likely the leader and possibly was shown a picture of Alex saw him and pointed to the boy mixed in with a bunch of school kids the man started walking towards Alex, Alex saw and ran he ran through the assault Corse ending at the entrains of the gym he ran through the doors and down to Daniels classroom which was lucky enough to be close Alex burst in to the classroom the hole class quickly looked up Daniel who had turned to fight who ever it was that entered his class but relaxed a little he saw the distress on his face it looked as if the boy had ran a marathon he quickly asked Alex what was wrong.

Alex explains the situation in the gym Alex ran to Daniel he needed help Daniel was rummaging through his teachers bag and brought out a gun chocked it the pointed it at the floor the kids in the room gasped and crouched as the saw the weapon.

There was a heave foot fall out side the door and then the door opened Daniel lifted the gun towards the door (which Alex had shut after coming in) and there was the leader Alex ran to the back of the room but there was no weigh to turn he was trapped he thought about going through the window but he window was blown open and more scorpa agents came in Alex had no were to turn he looked to Daniel but the man was caught to two men cam in through the door bring in Sabina and grant.

The leader walked towards Alex (the kids at the door and windows being broken had backed a way to the wall) quickly kicked Alex, Alex tried to block and move a round the kick but the guy was face and the kick hit its mark Alex double over as he fell to his knees Alex felt power to his face and Alex ended on his back in stead.

The man as Alex was down and before Alex could get up brought out a gun and pointed it at Alex /spanAlex old heart wound throbbed it was where the kick had hit and was why Alex a felt the pain even The man shot but Alex relived hi was still a live he knew it wasn't a bullet it was a tranquilizer dart they wanted him alien again as the unconsciousness came over him he saw out of the corner of his eye is Razim


End file.
